Evan Macfusty et les Lances d'Argents
by Panda Bran
Summary: 4 ans ont passés depuis la mort de James et Lily Potter et la défaite de Lord Voldemort. Le monde sorcier se remets de ses blessures doucement. C'est dans ce contexte que nous rencontrons Evan Macfusty et que nous assisterons à ses premiers pas à Poudlard. Evan est pourtant un Cramol mais cela ne semble pas gêner Dumbledore...
1. Chapitre 1 Un repas étonnant

**Chapitre 1**

**Un repas étonnant**

L'été Pré-au-lard était un village paisible. Des enfants joués aux bavboules dans la rue et les rayons de soleil de midi radieux perçaient les nuages. Un vieux sorcier passa devant les enfants et s'écarta alors qu'une des billes éclaboussa le perdant. Le perdant s'écria quelque chose comme mais elles sont détraquées ces bavboules ! Ou toute autre phrase pour garder la face. Le vieil homme ria de bon cœur et poussa la porte des « Trois balais ».

« Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Plusieurs clients le saluèrent même s'ils étaient peu nombreux. Quelques sorciers affairaient autour d'une table et un jeune couple. Un homme d'âge moyen à la carrure sportive lui fit un signe de la main.

« Bonjour Albus, comment vas-tu ?

- Et bien disons que je suis affamé et ravi de te voir ! »

Dumbledore s'assit avec son ami et chercha Rosmerta des yeux. Celle-ci ne tarda pas, sortant des cuisines avec un plat fumant pour la table voisine.

« Voici votre steak monsieur. Ah vous voilà Professeur ! dit-elle en apercevant le directeur de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Hum je vois que vous avez du poisson alors je prendrai du saumon avec des pommes de terre.

- Et vous Monsieur Crodeben ?

- Un de vos pavés de cerf et deux bieraubeurre bien sûr !

La tenancière agita sa baguette et la note partie en cuisine. Elle s'approcha visiblement ravi de voir deux clients. Elle s'assit et soupira de contentement.

« Cela fait du bien de se reposer cinq minutes ! J'ai eu un arrivage de touristes et pas une minute à moi ! Des sorciers du Benin qui ne cessent de me demander si on peut visiter la cabane hurlante ou Poudlard…

- Je crois que la cabane Hurlante n'est pas un très bon choix mais je suis disposé à les laissé rentrer à Poudlard.

- Merci beaucoup ! Je vais leur dire de ce pas ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole Miss Rosmerta parti vers une table qui s'anima beaucoup avec son arrivée. Dumbledore lui se tourna vers Armand et lui sourit.

« Voilà bien longtemps que l'on ne c'était pas vu ! Depuis la fête pour la disparition de Voldemort je crois !

-Oui, répondit son interlocuteur non sans frissonner à l'évocation de Vous-Savez-Qui, j'ai pleuré James et Lily puis fêté l'évènement dignement…

- Comme tout le monde Armand, comme tout le monde. Mais cela fait quatre ans maintenant. Et je suis heureux de voir que le monde magique a su réagir de façon presque moldus : faire comme si rien ne c'était passé !

- C'est bien vrai ! Cet hiver j'étais en Irlande et les gens ne parlaient que de Quidditch et pas de l'anniversaire de la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-peut-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Eh bien tant mieux ! Espérons qu'il en sera encore ainsi dans 7 ans quand le jeune Potter ira à Poudlard ! A propos de Poudlard As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- Oui ! Je pense accepter ! J'ai beaucoup voyagé ces temps-ci et un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal ! Et je pense pouvoir faire un Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal acceptable.

- Tu m'en vois ravi !

La conversation continua jusqu'à l'arrivée des plats et des boissons. Armand parla de ses voyages comme Briseur de sorts indépendants Et Dumbledore des anecdotes du jeune Crodeben à Poudlard. Chacun était heureux de revoir l'autre et cela se voyait. Ils commandèrent des desserts, une tarte citron et un fondant au chocolat. Lorsque l'auberge se vida Rosmerta vint s'assoir avec eux.

« Tu as un nouveaux cuisinier, Cela ne ressemble pas à Sucellos…

- Oui… Sucellos est malade et un ami m'a recommandé un jeune homme tout à fait capable. Et j'avoue que je ne m'en plains pas. Il travaille dur et ses plats sont appréciés.

- Je peux le féliciter ? Dit Dumbledore en se levant. »

Rosmerta sembla perturbé mais on ne peut pas refuser grand-chose au grand sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore. Elle le suivit donc contrit lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine. C'était une belle cuisine avec des fourneaux, des meubles en bois, un grand espace de travail et un jeune homme en train de faire la vaisselle. Dumbledore marque un temps d'arrêter et le jeune homme en fit de même. Il devait avoir 16 ans et la peur dans ses yeux marron était bien visible. Ce fut Dumbledore qui rompit le silence gêné qui c'était installé durant quelques secondes.

« Hé bien mon garçon en voilà une surprise ! Comme je le dis toujours le talent n'attend pas le nombre des années ! Et chose encore plus rare voici un jeune homme que je ne connais pas… Mais au vu de certains éléments je dirais que voici Evan MacFusty ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ses joues prirent une couleur rouge vif. Il se dandinait de gauche à droite comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, bredouilla-t-il.

- Cela me ravi de te voir ici ! Je voulais te féliciter pour tes plats ! C'était délicieux ! Mais je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps ! A très bientôt.

Puis le professeur sortit tranquillement poussa son ami Crodeben qui n'avait pu rentrer ne cuisine avec des « Voyons, voyons… » Devant ses protestations. Jusqu'à se retrouvé devant la sortie. Ce fut alors que celui-ci réagit.

« Mais professeur, euh monsieur le directeur, c'était un élève non ? Et vous ne le connaissez pas !

- Voyez-vous Armand j'ai entendu parlez du jeune MacFusty, et j'avoue que j'aurais dû y faire plus attention. Un tel jeune homme devrait pouvoir venir à Poudlard vous avez raisons. Il va falloir que je règle certaines choses mais je pense la chose possible.

- Possible ? Mais quel est le problème ?

- Le problème voyez-vous c'est qu'Evan fait la cuisine merveilleusement bien et sans baguette ! Il fait la vaisselle aussi sans magie et il le fait car il ne peut pas faire avec. Evan est un Cracmol.

Armand Crodeben n'était pas homme à céder à la surprise facilement. Mais un Cracmol à Pré-au-Lard ? C'était probablement inédit ! Et Dumbledore voulait le faire rentrer à Poudlard ?

« Mais…

- Pardon Armand mais il faut que je fasse vite. Les vacances touchent bientôt à leurs fins et je vais avoir beaucoup à faire. Reposez-vous ici, nous nous reverrons à la rentrée.

Sans lui laissez le temps de répondre Dumbledore transplana dans un petit plop caractéristique

- Et ben ça alors ! jura le briseur de sort avant de fermer la porte de l'auberge.

Dans la cuisine le jeune Evan c'était remis à sa tâche. Plusieurs sentiments se disputaient en lui. La fierté que le directeur de Poudlard, l'un des plus grand sorcier du monde, soit venu le félicité lui ! Mais aussi la honte de sa condition. Etre ainsi exposé le rend toujours mal à l'aise. La plupart des gens le regarde comme une attraction de foire et très peu cache leurs dédain pour lui le Cracmol, le Sans-Magie.

Parfois il envie les moldus, eux au moins ils ne savent pas à côté de quoi ils passent ! Ils ne voient pas leurs familles volaient sur des balais ou ranger leurs chambres d'un coup de baguettes. C'est pourquoi il avait mis tout son cœur dans son travail. Il adorait cuisiner mais être à Pré-au-Lard le seul village de Grande Bretagne sans moldus était une vraie joie. Il pouvait se balader ici sans qu'on parle dans son dos et son salaire lui permettait de se régaler des confiseries d'Honeydukes. Rosmerta était très gentille avec lui, même s'il n'appréciait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié c'était parfois plus agréable que les moqueries. Puis il chassa ses pensées vagabondes et se remit à frotter cette casserole incrustée de jus de citrouilles. Il ne le savait pas encore mais cette année promettait d'être spécial !

Loin de là Houch, elfe de maison de son état, nettoyé les escaliers de l'entrée lorsqu'il vit le jeune maître écouter aux portes sachant que le maître n'apprécierait pas il alla voir l'indélicat.

« Pardonnez-moi maitre mais je doute que monsieur votre père…

- Silence Houch ! Et fiche le camp !

Incapable de désobéir Houch retourna à sa corvée. Il espérait que le propriétaire des lieux ne découvrirait pas ce qui se passait. Le jeune homme quant à lui retourna à son espionnage. Cet imbécile d'elfe de maison l'avait fait perdre le fil de la discussion. Il entendit la voix de son père se plaindre :

- Si tu savais comme j'ai honte que mon fils n'ait pas une lance d'argent. Je pense que c'est normal pour un père de vouloir le meilleur. C'est comme découvrir qu'il n'a pas de potentiel, qu'il ne fera rien de bien. Si tu savais comme j'ai été déçu le jour où…

- Voyons mon ami du calme je sais que tu aurais voulu l'inverse mais il faut…

Du bruit dans le couloir fit battre ne retraite le jeune homme, sa mère arrivé et elle allait tout gâcher. Il repartit le souffle court. Son père avait honte de lui. Mais pourquoi ? Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il fallait non, et c'était quoi cette histoire de lance d'argent ?


	2. Chapitre 2 une bonne nouvelle

**Chapitre 2**

**Une bonne nouvelle**

Le mois d'août touché à sa fin et c'était maintenant l'heure du départ, Evan boucla ses affaires avec un pincement au cœur. Il lui fallait rentrer chez lui mais cela le déprimait. Sucellos le chef des Trois Balais était guéri et allait reprendre le chemin des fourneaux demain. Il avait adoré passez ses deux mois ici loin de son île natale. C'est vrai que si on aime la pluie, la mer démontée et les moqueries alors Les Hébrides étaient un lieu de villégiature appréciée par les Cracmols. Mais quand on ne peut pas reprendre le flambeau familial c'était quand même plus compliqué. Car le travail du clan MacFusty était leur grande fierté, ils étaient gardiens de dragons et pas n'importe lesquels ! Les Noires des Hébrides qui, si on les écoutait, étaient les plus beaux et les plus féroces dragons du monde !

Souvent Evan passait la tête par sa fenêtre pour les voir voler, cracher du feu et d'autres affaires dragonesque. Il voyait ses parents rentré du travail et parlé de la blessure faite par un jeune spécimen ou de la difficulté de trouver des cerfs qui les amusent longtemps durant la chasse. Son frère aîné lui finissait ses études sur les dragons dans une réserve en Chine et ses lettres enthousiasmé beaucoup ses parents. C'était Andrew par ci, Andrew par là. Parfois il sentait même un soupir au bord des lèvres de son père lorsqu'il le regardait.

Il boucla sa grosse malle et descendit de sa chambre en la traînant. Il avait passé ici un superbe été. C'était aussi son premier voyage hors de son île. Son parrain Chris avait insisté auprès de Rosmerta pour qu'il puisse être embauché. Puis il avait convaincu ses parents de le faire sortir de l'île. C'est aussi lui qui l'avait poussé dans sa passion en lui offrant plein de livres de cuisines moldus. Avec tout le temps dont il disposait Evan avait fait de sa passion une fierté. Même si ses parents rechignaient à l'admettre depuis qu'il cuisinait pour son clan les repas étaient meilleurs et plus variés. Il avait même entendu un medicomage dire qu'il n'avait pas mangé d'aussi bons poissons depuis longtemps.

Arrivés en bas il sourit en voyant Chris MacFusty l'accueillir avec un sourire. Il aurait pu être marié depuis longtemps disait sa mère s'il affectionné un peu moins le risque et qu'une cicatrice le lui barrait par le visage le long de sa mâchoire gauche raccourcissant son oreille par la même occasion. Mais personne n'aurait pu empêcher de son oncle de vouloir voler sur le dos de ce dragon de 3 ans. C'était depuis devenu une blague sur l'île, on disait fou comme Chris ou alors on l'interpellait par son surnom Demi-Oreille. Mais il n'en avait cure et continué d'approcher plus que quiconque ses chers dragons et personne ne trouvait rien dire là-dessus. A part sa belle-sœur qui n'arrêter pas de lui dire qu'il donner un mauvais exemple à Andrew.

« Eh bien on ne dit plus bonjour jeune Coq ? S'exclama son parrain en ouvrant les bras.

Bonjour Chris, répondit l'intéressé en donnant une accolade à son oncle.

C'était la seule personne qui lui avait vraiment manqué durant ses deux mois. Il avait envoyé des lettres à ses parents, Andrew et Chris mais seul ce dernier avait daigné répondre, en lui demandant quel plats il avait fait et qu'il était fier de lui à propos de la visite de Dumbledore.

Bonjour Evan, fit une voix grave.

En se retournant Evan eu un choc. Son père et sa mère étaient présents ! Il était stupéfait sa famille avait fait le déplacement ? Mais c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Son père se tenait droit comme un i dans sa robe noire et sa mère semblait au bord des larmes.

Allons Moira un peu de tenue, la réprimanda son mari.

Evan pu sentir malgré tout quelque chose de différent dans la voix de son père. Un changement subtil, comme un zest d'épice en trop dans un plat. Impossible de savoir quoi, le jeune cuisinier l'avait sur le bout de la langue pourtant.

Evan, continua son père en sortant une enveloppe, nous avons reçu ça et je pense que tu devrais lire cette lettre. »

La boule au ventre le jeune homme prit la lettre dans sa main et la lu. Sous les armoiries de Poudlard était écrit :

_Collège Poudlard_

_École de sorcellerie_

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-ordre de Merlin, Docteur es Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Monsieur et Madame MacFusty Arach et Moira_

_L'école de Poudlard serait fière d'accueillir cette Evan MacFusty dans ses rangs. En effet nous aimerions qu'il intègre une formation de Cuisinier ainsi que de Savoirs Sorcier. Il sera sous les ordres de L. Windcarver et sous ma responsabilité. Vous trouverez ci-joint une liste de fournitures scolaires._

_La rentrée étant fixé au 1__er__ septembre, et au vu des circonstances particulières nous attendrons votre réponse jusqu'au 1__er__ septembre._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Mme MacFusty, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur_

Puis venait une deuxième feuille détaillant toutes les fournitures dont il aurait besoin. Il n'en revenait pas ! Il leva les yeux vers ses parents et il les vit sourire ! Ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents !

« Mais… bredouilla-t-il, c'est formidable ! Il se reprit rapidement avant d'ajouter plein d'espoir, dites c'est bon ? Je peux vraiment y aller ?

- Oui tu le peux. Une chouette a déjà apporté notre réponse. Ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi, tu as du grandement impressionné le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il te fasse cet honneur.

Le compliment monta vite à la tête d'Evan. Il repoussa une grosse mèche de cheveux d'un geste maladroit pour cachait son excitation. Son père qui avait si honte que son fils aille dans une école moldue lui faisait un compliment!

- Et hum… nous devons retourner à la maison un œuf est sur le point d'éclore. Mais ton oncle t'accompagnera pour l'achat de tes fournitures. »

Evan ne fit aucune réflexion sur ce sujet. Bien sûr il sentait bien que ses parents ne voulaient pas être vus avec lui sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais rien ne saurait ternir ce jour-là ! Il lut la liste des fournitures tandis que ses parents faisaient leurs dernières recommandations à son parrain et lui.

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme_

_Liste des vêtements dont il devra obligatoirement être équipé :_

_1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

_5) Un tablier de cuisine (blanc)_

_6) Toque de cuisinier (blanc)_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

Livres et manuels

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

___Histoire de la magie__, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

_Cuisines du monde, de Maurice Etoqué  
Patisserie et dessert, de Brenda O'Candy_

_Plats britannique et ingrédients sorciers, de Steve Fingourmey  
__Mille herbes et champignons magiques__, de Phyllida Augirolle  
__Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques__, de Norbert Dragonneau  
__Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger__, de Quentin Jentremble.  
_

_Fournitures_

_1 ensemble de Couteaux en acier de Tolède  
1 kit complet de casseroles en cuivre  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre_

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

Il la relut encore une fois. Bon sang ses propres couteaux ? Un tablier ? Et il avait le droit d'avoir un animal ? Mais c'était vraiment le meilleur jour de sa vie ! Son oncle se retourna vers lui une fois ses parents partis.

« Eh bien il semblerait qu'on est des achats à faire jeune Coq ! Que dirait tu d'aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

Il n'y voyait rien à redire et il jeta bien vite la poudre de cheminette que lui tendait son oncle et hurla le nom du Chaudron Baveur.


	3. Chapitre 3 Des achats et des rencontres

_Merci à mes lecteurs et à Dymitry pour ses commentaires. J'avoue que ça donne envie de continuer ! Allez hop c'est parti pour le chapitre 3. Les premiers chapitres mettent en place l'histoire en attendant l'arrivée à Poudlard. Ensuite nous en apprendrons un peu plus sur le professeur de Cuisine et sur Armand Crodeben le Professeur de DCFM…_

**Chapitre 3**

**Des achats et des rencontres**

Evan sortit de la cheminée juste derrière son oncle. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre. Il salua un sorcier du nom de Figgins et s'avança vers l'arrière de la boutique où le sorcier tapota le mur en brique avec sa baguette avant de voir s'ouvrir le mur pour laisser apparaître le Chemin de Traverse. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, l'aspirant cuisinier suivit les rues de ce quartier magique. Il y avait tant à faire ! Des gens allaient et venaient, parents et enfants parfois des jeunes de son âge.

« Bon Evan j'ai récupérer quelque gallions sur le compte du clan. Allons faire quelques achats. Remontre moi cette liste… Hum… Si on commençait pas des couteaux ? Je sais exactement où en trouver ! »

Ainsi parti Chris MacFusty d'un pas plein d'entrain. Il passa une boutique de chaudrons et le magasin de Quidditch que regarda avec envie le jeune Cracmol. Voler sur un balai était un rêve pour lui mais il se réconforta en pensant qu'il allait vivre un autre fantasme en allant à Poudlard.

Il se rappelait encore de son onzième anniversaire. Il avait attendu un hibou toute la journée et cela même s'il n'avait que peu d'espoir. Il n'avait jamais montré de talents magiques latents même sous de fortes émotions. Et il en avait vécu de fortes émotions ! Mais il avait malgré tout attendu une journée et même une semaine entière avant de se décourager. Et il avait guetté encore des mois l'air de rien. Son cœur palpitait à chaque hibou, chouette ou grand-duc. Puis une gentille dame de la Société d'Aide des Cracmol était venue lui expliquant ce qu'il était…

Mais il oublia bien vite ce triste jour en pénétrant chez « Cantine et Lame ». L'échoppe sentait le poivre, le vin ainsi que le vieux bois. Evan vit des tirebouchons « qui débouche et rebouche tout seul !» des assiettes aux décorations animés et une cocotte qui changez de couleur quand c'est trop chaud. Avançant encore Evan rejoins son oncle en grande discussion avec un vieux sorcier grand et sec comme une branche morte. Il avait le teint olivâtre et une grande moustache blanche qui ressemblait à un guidon de vélo après un accident. Lorsque le jeune garçon s'approcha le vieil homme se tourna vers lui.

« Ah ! Voilà donc le jeune homme dont tu m'avais parlé MacFusty ! Benvenuti mon garçon.

L'homme avait un accent très fort qui rappelait des personnages de théâtres et les spaghettis alla dente.

Euh… Merci monsieur…

Enzo Ravilli. Bien je vais chercher votre commande, dit-il en agita sa liste de fournitures.

Ce faisant il passa un rideau qui devait donner sur l'arrière-boutique laissant le jeune cuisinier s'émerveiller devant tous les articles proposés. Il allait prendre un doseur parlant lorsqu' Enzo Ravilli arriva les bras chargés d'un paquet entouré de papier kraft tenu par une ficelle. Il y avait sur le dessus un étui en cuir. Il était enroulé sur lui-même et fermé par une boucle en acier.

« Dit-moi si cela te convient mon garçon !

Alors il défit la boucle et déroula un assortiment de couteaux sur une longueur plus longue qu'on aurait pu penser de prime abord. Il y avait des lames de toutes sortes. Des fines comme le doigt et un hachoir large comme une poêle à frire. Evan n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Rien ne manquait il y avait même une pierre à aiguiser.

« C'est de l'acier de Tolède, le meilleur du monde, tu ne seras pas déçu gamin.

Merci monsieur Ravilli ! C'est superbe !

Bien l'affaire est entendue cela fera 2 Gallions et trois mornilles MacFusty.

Merci ! Je passerais les prendre au retour, répondit son oncle.

Chris régla ensuite ses achats pour son filleul et l'emmena dans d'autres boutiques. Ils achetèrent des robes un télescope et tout ce qu'il y avait sur la liste. Evan sentait glisser sur lui certains regards. Des élèves de Poudlard qui se demandait qui il était sans oser le demander. On devait le prendre pour un étudiant étranger sûrement. Il savait que tôt ou tard il aurait à affronter les regards et à subir des moqueries. Il y avait pensé toute la journée. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle? Il aurait pu vivre une existence simple, devenir cuisinier chez les Moldus et oublier qu'il connaissait le monde magique. Mais on lui faisait confiance, Dumbledore avec autant de responsabilité dans le monde sorcier s'était penché sur son cas. Il allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve et apprendre son métier de façon "sorcier". Tout cela l'excitait ne laissant pas de place au doute. Il avait foncé tête baissé et il était de toute façon trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Ils poussèrent alors la porte du magasin de Fleury & Bott, un sorcier s'approcha d'eux. Le jeune cracmol déglutit, c'était certains qu'ils allaient se faire remarquer avec une liste de livre non conventionnel.

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

Le parrain d'Evan tendit une feuille avec le nom des livres inscrit dessus. Le libraire la lu et regarda Evan puis il relu la note. Chris Demi oreille MacFusty regarda alors le libraire avec le regard qu'il utilisé pour calmé un jeune dragon.

Il y a un problème ?

Non non ! répondit rapidement le vendeur avant de partir chercher les livres.

Evan ne te laisse pas intimidé parce que tu es différent. Compris ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça mais eu du mal à regarder le libraire dans les yeux à son retour. Celui-ci ne s'attarda pas une famille venait d'entrer. Ils avaient tous les cheveux roux. La mère tenait un garçon par la main et une petite fille dans l'autre. Suivait 5 garçons plus grands l'air résigné. Profitant de la diversion Evan prit les livres sous ses bras laissa son oncle payé et sortit de la boutique. Il respira en sortant. S'en était fini avec la liste de fournitures mais iI y avait tout de même une dernière chose qu'il désirait...

"Oncle Chris, osa-t-il timidement, je me demandé si je pouvais avoir un animal, comme c'est marqué dans le règlement je me disais que...

Tu me gâches la surprise jeune Coq! L'interrompit son aîné mi amusé mi furieux, nom d'une dent de dragon j'ai préparé mon cadeau depuis une bonne semaine et paf tu m'enlève mon plaisir! Allez viens!

Ce faisant il l'entraîna par la manche de sa robe vers la Ménagerie Magique en frayant un chemin parmi la foule. Le plus jeune MacFusty fit lâcher prise son oncle pour marcher et percuta quelqu'un dans sa précipitation, faisant voler ses affaires.

"Pardon, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

Ah bravo! Accio livres!

La jeune fille, car c'était bien une fille au vu de ses cheveux attaché en queue de cheval, de son visage clairement féminin et de sa voix fine, qui rouspétait tendit les bras pour reprendre ses affaires tombées alors qu'Evan qui s'était aussitôt penché pour les ramassés se prit un livre sur le coin de l'œil.

Oh ! Pardon!

Non ça va, s'écria-t-il en se relevant rapidement.

Hum... Tu n'étais pas à Poudlard l'année dernière, non?

Ah euh oui... je...

Pardon je suis grossière! Elle l'interrompit en agitant ses mains devant elle. Je me présente je suis Arthura Keith.

Il prit le temps de la regardé plus longuement. Elle devait avoir son âge ou pas loin. Des

Evan MacFusty, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Tiens Evan je crois que ces livres t'appartiennent, répondit-elle tout en lui serrant la main.

Elle avait un sourire chaleureux et sincère. Le jeune homme serra sa main mais en voyant qu'elle allait poser une question il préféra agir. Il lui prit rapidement ses livres des mains de la jeune fille avant de les serrer contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne lise le titre des ouvrages.

Merci… Euh je dois y aller alors… Hum à bientôt !

Il laissa Arthura Keith au milieu de la rue et entendit au loin quelque chose comme « quel drôle de garçon » il tenta de se concentra sur la silhouette de son oncle plutôt que sur son commentaire et entra donc dans la Ménagerie Magique. L'endroit était bruyant, un perroquet poussa un cri faisant reculer Evan surpris

« Ollivander ! Bon à rien ! Ollivander ! Bon à rien !

Pangloss ça suffit ! Pesta une sorcière, il faut l'excuser mais le jeune homme de tout à l'heure était furieux et Pangloss répète ça depuis tout à l'heure.

Evan avisa son oncle et tout en remerciant la dame et en s'éloignant du perroquet injurieux rejoignit celui-ci. Il étouffa une expression de surprise lorsqu'il vit ce que tenait son parrain. C'était une grenouille d'un vert vif qui le regardait fixement. Elle avait le ventre noir et des taches blanches sous sa tête triangulaire.

C'est une rainette-singe ! Un spécimen rare ! s'extasia son oncle. Mais surtout elle est capable de beaucoup de choses qu'un moldu ignore ! Tiens prends là.

Evan prit la rainette et remarqua que ses pieds n'étaient pas palmés comme les autres grenouilles. Elle regarda avec ses yeux en amandes horizontales. Sa langue lécha un de ses globes oculaires avant de s'intéresser à une mouche qui passait par là. Soudain son oncle prit une baguette et visa Evan avant de dire quelque chose comme « Rictusempra » mais avant que le sort touche le jeune cracmol sans défense la mouche goba le sort ! Son corps pris une teinte rougeoyante avant que sorte un filet de fumée de sa bouche.

Etonnant non ? Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'aider à Poudlard !

Merci Oncle Chris ! remercia Evan fou de joie.

Quel animal génial il amenait ! Avec ça aucun risque de se faire malmener par des serpentards.

Bon tu ne pourras pas l'amener partout mais cela pourra t'aider on sait jamais… »

Evan regarda l'animal. Bon ce n'était peut-être pas aussi affectueux qu'un chat et ça ne prenait pas le courrier. Mais c'était un cadeau de son parrain et juste pour ça Evan adorait le batracien. Celui-ci se plaça sur son avant-bras et l'enroula de ses pattes come il devait le faire avec des branches d'arbres en Amazonie. Il lui fallait un nom… c'est alors que la mouche s'approcha de trop près et l'instant d'après plus aucun bruit de mouches ne régnait dans le magasin.

« On dirait qu'il t'a adopté ! Ce sont des animaux très fidèles j'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec.

Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Hein Gulp ?

Oh ! Tu lui as donné un nom ? Super ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent la Ménagerie Magique, des paquets pleins les bras et au sommet une rainette croassant de plaisir…


End file.
